


aiba wa petto (aiba is a pet)

by thunderylee



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Light D/s, M/M, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-26
Updated: 2008-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Aiba is no stranger to improvising.





	aiba wa petto (aiba is a pet)

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“I’m so sorry, Jun-chan,” Aiba says for the forty-second time, his pout getting even bigger. “I didn’t know he would make you sick.”

“I told you, it’s okay,” Jun says for the forty-second time as he rubs his temples. “You really didn’t know.”

“But I wanted to get you a good present,” Aiba says sadly, pulling at his fingers. “I thought Jun-chan could use a friend.”

“I have a friend,” Jun replies, poking Aiba in the arm. “Just you being here is good enough.”

The tips of Aiba’s ears turn red as he smiles bashfully, then flicks his eyes up like a light bulb turned on over his head.

Jun is only slightly scared. He doesn’t think he has anything that can explode in his apartment, so whatever crazy idea Aiba just came up with won’t result in any near-deaths.

“Wan,” Aiba says, his mouth turning up into a smirk as he gets on his hands and knees and crawls towards Jun. “Wan-wan!”

Jun should really be rolling his eyes, but Aiba’s shaggy hair frames his face perfectly and his entire attention is focused on Jun, looking excited and curious and naturally cheerful all at the same time. He tells himself he’s humoring Aiba as he reaches out to stroke his hair, but he can’t deny the warmth he feels deep inside when Aiba automatically tilts towards his touch, closing his eyes like what Jun is doing to him is the best feeling in the world.

“You can’t tell,” Aiba says softly, “but I’m totally wagging my tail right now.”

Aiba’s grin is infectious and Jun finds himself smiling too, which seems to make Aiba even happier as he flops halfway on top of Jun just like a big, persistent dog would. Aiba’s arm flings around Jun’s waist and it feels natural, just like Aiba’s breath on his neck that sounds like unintentional panting. Maybe Aiba really was a dog in a past life because he can certainly play the part well.

Particularly when Aiba presses a cold nose into his neck and Jun practically shrieks. Aiba just giggles and hugs him more tightly, completely relaxed like they don’t have any worries or obligations in the world.

Right now, Jun realizes, he really doesn’t. His eyes slip shut as his fingers continue sliding through Aiba’s hair, more of an automatic action than anything, and he doesn’t even notice soft lips pressing against his neck until Aiba’s squirming to reach more easily.

“Masaki-” Jun starts, but then Aiba’s behind his ear and nibbles, eliciting a very traitorous groan from Jun’s lungs.

“Aren’t you going to unwrap your present?” Aiba whispers, his fingers trailing along Jun’s jaw in a way that makes him want to turn his head and see what happens.

“There’s no bow,” Jun replies distractedly, his body shuddering at the wicked things Aiba can do with his mouth.

His hand is placed on Aiba’s belt buckle. “Yes there is,” Aiba tells him, followed by a chuckle that sounds more seductive than anything else.

Jun’s fingers are already unfastening it, then whips is off and tosses it aside as his hands slide up the flat plane of Aiba’s abs, taking his shirt with them.

“Jun-chan is so S,” Aiba comments, looking dotingly up at Jun as the latter realizes he’s switched their positions without intent. “I’ll be M for you, Master.”

The title has Jun’s skin tingling with arousal, and instantly he’s lowering himself to cover Aiba’s body, capturing his mouth and feeling for himself the talented lips and tongue that seem to be trying to taste all of him at once. “Slow down,” Jun hisses, biting his lip as his hips involuntarily roll against Aiba’s.

“Did you know,” Aiba says excitedly, “that Nino can swallow an entire satsuma whole?”

Jun lifts his head and regards him oddly. “What.”

Aiba rocks up pointedly and licks his lips. “It was _amazing_.”

Growling, Jun shoves Aiba’s pants down his hips. “I’ll show you amazing.”

To his credit, Aiba actually sounds a little surprised as Jun scoots down his body and takes him into his mouth, hands twisting in Jun’s hair in a way that he very much does not approve of. He makes no effort to stop, though, determined to prove his brilliance and feeling a tinge of pride with every groan that emerges from deep in Aiba’s throat.

His fingers rest on Aiba’s abdomen, feeling him shudder and tense just before he arches and comes. Jun swallows and returns to Aiba’s mouth, sharing his taste with the other who seems to be fading in energy.

“Don’t you dare fall asleep on me,” Jun says sharply, grinding very obviously against Aiba’s thigh. “Aren’t you _my_ present?”

Aiba’s fingers are gentle on his face, instantly calming. “Take me then,” he breathes, his eyes squinted and glazed over like he’s still high from his orgasm. “Jun-chan, I want you inside me.”

Jun stares at him, feels how he kicks off the rest of his clothes and lifts his legs on either side of Jun, completely willing. He pauses to appreciate it, the hair splayed all over Jun’s bed, the way Aiba’s looking at him with a _need_ despite his fatigue.

“Jun-chan, please,” Aiba whispers. “I have stuff in my pocket.”

“I have stuff in my drawer,” Jun contests, but Aiba’s jeans are closer and after a second he realizes that this lube smells faintly of strawberries.

Every nerve in Aiba’s body seems to respond to Jun’s intimate touch, from the way his toes curl behind Jun’s back to his neck stretching and arching the rest of his body to push back. Aiba’s begging before he’s even two fingers deep, rushing with the third because Aiba’s just about fucking himself on them and Jun doesn’t think he can wait one more second. He manages to put on a condom and create a stronger strawberry scent before forcefully yanking his fingers away and plunging into Aiba, his body sucking him in and trying to push him out at the same time.

He doesn’t even have to move as Aiba does it for him, his torso and hips rocking like a wave as he moans and displays an expression of absolute sex. “Jun.”

Like his name is a cue, Jun loops his arms around Aiba’s legs and thrusts sharply but slowly, the contrast of Aiba’s quick undulations creating an interesting harmony that seems to work. “Masaki, you feel so good.”

Aiba grins despite his rapture as he keeps up his own rhythm. “For you.”

Jun’s eyes fall shut as all of his energy is focused on being inside Aiba, being squeezed by his muscles and grazing the spot that has Aiba moaning like he’s going to come again. All too soon his blood is rushing south and he can’t stop it, doesn’t really want to as he releases deep inside Aiba and extends his groan as Aiba’s body continues to stimulate him.

Aiba sighs softly, his legs lowering as he curls up and reaches for Jun with both hands. “I’m a good wan-chan, aren’t I?”

“Freak,” Jun scoffs, but lets Aiba pull him down and cuddle with him. “You’re much cuter than a real dog.”

“And you’re not allergic to me,” Aiba points out, rubbing his nose against Jun’s.

Instantly Jun turns to sneeze into his covers, and Aiba laughs hysterically.


End file.
